Dumpster Killings
by The.Akatsukis.Fallen.Angel
Summary: Brutal Murders are being carried out in a small canadian community, the BAU is called into investigate.
1. Murder Most Foul

Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She was the basement of an old house. This she only knew because she could hear the ancient furnace clunking away in a corner not far form where she was tied. The last she could remember before waking in this place was leaving the bus stop near her apartment. Her building was directly behind an old storage facility, the quickest way home was to walk through an narrow alleyway between two of the storage buildings. She was nearly out when a she felt a dull pain in the back her head, and everything went dark. A dim light flicked on above her head and light footsteps approached her. She turned her head toward the person. The shadowy figure of her captor was all that was visible to her in the dim lighting. The mysterious person lowered themselves to her eye level. Wisp of dark hair framed a pale face, illuminated by deep green eyes. A dark grin spread across the young face, as a flash of silver entered her view and she became aware of the large carving knife in her captors hand. An inaudible scream escaped her lips as blood spilled from her suddenly open throat.

"I don't see why you insist on my going." Spencer Reid sat in the passenger seat of the dark coloured car as it sped down the road, seeking a spot for the forced boys night out.

"Because Reid, I said so." Derek Morgan grinned slyly at his youthful colleague, "You need to spend more time with people who aren't serial killers."

"But a night out with you."

"Well if I have it my way, we won't be spending the whole night together." He flashed Reid another grin, to which the young doctor responded with an eye roll and a sigh. Reid was hopeless with women. When faced with an attractive girl he found his palms sweating, and he would begin to spew out random statistics and facts that made him seem even more awkward and nerdy than his general appearance already suggested. In short Dr. Reid, factual genius, woman illiterate.

Reid phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and observed an message from JJ.

"Got a case, be in BAU Room in the next hour."

"Fun's over Morgan." Reid said attempting to hide the slight relief from his voice as he showed Morgan the message.

Morgan sighed at the phone, as he changed course for Quantico, "Duty calls."


	2. The Breifing

Chapter 2: The Briefing;

"Sienna Marshall," Jennifer "JJ" Jareau said gesturing to the picture of a young brunette woman, on the large screen in the corner of the conference room, "was found dead yesterday, in a dumpster by the local grocery store in Osgoode, Ontario." She clicked a button and the picture changed to a grotesque image of the same woman who had just appeared sunny and full of life, now crumpled, bloody and brutalized.

JJ clicked another button and two pictures of similar scenes appeared on the screen. "Sienna's was the third woman found like this in the last month. Tory Harris," JJ pointed to the picture on the right side of the screen, "was the first to be discovered, stuffed in a dumpster, behind the local high school."

JJ then turned the attention to the left picture, "Alexis Ryan, was left in a dumpster, at a local park four days after the discovery of Tory's body." as she said this she turned to face the team of six other people seated around the circular table in the center of a small conference room.

"Brunette women all within the ages of twenty-one to twenty-seven." said Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner

"He's got a type." David Rossi interjected morbidly.

"He leaves them in dumpsters," Emily Prentiss observed "This says something about the how he sees the women. Trash, something to be disposed of."

"Garcia," Hotch said, addressing the blonde computer technician, "get a go-bag ready, international investigation I want you on site."

"Yes sir." Penelope Garcia replied looking nervous as she stood up from the round table in the middle of the room. Being on site rarely worked in Garcia's favour. In the few times she had been called into the field something horrible had either already happened- as when she was called into the home of Tobias Henkel (a mission oriented killer suffering from not only religious delusions but living as three different people, himself, his father, and the Arch-Angel Raphael) had kidnapped, beat, drugged and tortured Reid.- or happened while she was there like in New York while investigating a series of public murders that turned out to be a terrorist sleeper cell, Hotch's car had been blown up, injuring him and killing the lead Agent of the New York field office, or more recently in Alaska when she had gone out to fix a circuit breaker so her system would work she witnessed a man being killed and ran towards him so he would have someone with him when he died.

"Pack accordingly, we are going to Canada," Hotch advised, "We're wheels up in an hour."

"_Mother Is God In The Eyes Of A Child"_

_-William Makepeace Thackeray_

The plane had been airborne for twenty minutes before JJ began going over the case file, allowing everyone to settle after initial jetlag.

"The jurisdictions are a bit strange Osgoode where the grocery store and the park are, Metcalfe, where the high school is, are both part of the City of Ottawa and are over looked by the Ottawa Police. However we were called in by The Royal Canadian Mounted Police, who are working with the Ontario Provincial Police. So we have jurisdiction everywhere, but we have to report our profile and anything we find to all three forces."

"Okay, so what was the name of the high school?" Morgan asked flipping through the file.

"Osgoode Township High School." Reid replied, having already read the entire file he was making himself a cup of coffee in a small area just away from the cabin the rest of the team was seated in.

"When we land JJ and I will go right to the station to meet with the leading RCMP officer and to talk to the families." Hotch instructed, "Morgan and Prentiss you two will meet the OPP staff sergeant of homicide in Osgoode to see the two crime scenes, while Reid and Rossi I want you to meet the Ottawa Police staff sergeant in Metcalfe at the school. Garcia you'll come to the station with us and set up with the RCMP tech. now everyone get some rest so we can hit the ground running after this guy."


	3. Osgoode Part 1

Chapter 3: Osgoode Pt. 1

About an hour after landing Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan stepped out of a black SUV in front of a small strip mall in the town of Osgoode. The strip mall consisted of a large Foodland chain grocery store, a karate club, a closed up dollar store, a little restaurant called The Red Dot, and a Bank. Down by the road just away from the parking lot was what Morgan assumed -judging by the strong smell of garlic and tomato sauce- was a pizza place. Directly across the main road from the small market area The Osgoode Community Center, complete with playground structures and two large baseball diamonds, was the scene of the second body dump.

"No Igloos?" Prentiss commented lightly, as they moved toward the crime scene.

"No we haul those into a giant mass freezer in the summer," Came a voice behind them, "Staff Sergeant Alex Cross." he added holding out his hand.

Sergeant Cross was a tall lean man of about forty. A clean cut of greying brown hair was stuffed under an Ottawa Senators cap, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of cheap sunglasses, he had a slim kindly face with a slightly hooked nose. He smiled warmly as he shook Morgan's hand.

"Agent Derek Morgan," He introduced himself, "This is Agent Emily Prentiss." indicating Prentiss who was standing just behind him.

"Well I can't exactly say nice to meet you," Cross said his voice sombre, "given why you're here."

"We understand," Prentiss shaking his hand, "Can you show us where the body was found?"

"Of course." Cross led the pair through the parking lot behind the grocery store where two large green dumpster stood, "Sienna was left in that one," he said indicating the larger of the two, "there was a lot of blood, more than there should be at a dumpsite."

Morgan approached the dumpster pulling a pair of latex gloves on as he went. He pulled himself up onto the side of the dumpster and looked inside. Cross wasn't exaggerating the sides of the dumpster were stained deep red with dried blood, if her body had been dumped here after the killing there shouldn't have been so much, however the blood had to definite pattern to it, no arterial spray, no droplets, it was almost as if the blood had been dumped in with the body.

"Have the forensics guys matched the blood to the victim?"

"Well," Cross hesitated a moment, "they say they're not sure if it's even human, they're still testing."

"Not human?" Prentiss inquired looking curiously at the Sergeant.

"That might make sense," Morgan interjected, "there's no patterns to the blood, it was probably dumped in with the body."

"I suppose it would be rather difficult to collect the blood of the victim after cutting her throat that deep, so our Unsub would need animal blood." Prentiss said thoughtfully, "but why bother dumping the blood in at all?"

"I thought that was your job to figure out." Cross commented fighting to keep the scepticism from his voice.

Morgan smiled half-heartedly "and figure it out we will."


	4. High School & Meetings

Chapter 4: High School and Meetings

Dr. Spencer Reid began to feel queasy and his palms began to sweat. Even sixteen years after graduating he still felt like a small, nervous twelve-year-old around high schools. In his mind they were beacons of awkwardness, hormones, and torment. Reid sat with his head bent his dark eyes fixed upon his shoes, his medium length brown hair falling over his slim, pale face.

"What're you about thinking kid?" Agent David Rossi asked glancing at Reid from the driver's seat.

"High school." Reid said shortly without looking up. He was not the person who would go into explanations of feelings, at only twenty-eight years old he was the youngest ever member of the Behavioural Analysis Unit (he joined when he was twenty three). Because of this fact he kept his fears and insecurities to himself so as to not seem weak or unable. Only a few people had ever chorused him into saying what he felt; Morgan managed to find key times in which to talk to Reid and get information out of him, Hotch seemed to see through him, and of course former agent Jason Gideon who had hand picked Reid for the team and had always seem to understand him.

"Ah, the 'best years of our lives'." Rossi commented his voice dripping with sarcasm. He drove the SUV through a set of lights and they entered the town of Metcalfe. They continued down Victoria Street passing a gas station, a pharmacy, a hair salon, a few small shops, some houses, a bank and a restaurant called Main Street before the turned onto 8th line to reach the school. This road had obviously undergone recent construction. The sidewalks looked new and the road not as cracked and bumpy as one would expect a small town country road to be.

They pulled into the school, a large brick building, the words Osgoode Township High School posted by the main foyer entrance. A poster hanging underneath it depicting students representing extracurricular activities. Students were scattered around the school, by the looks of it, it was lunch time. By the far end of the school large groups of teenagers were clustered, a cloud of cigarette smoke hanging around them. Rossi drove the Tahoma to the parking lot at the back of the school. They pulled up to the crime scene tape surrounding to big dumpsters set by the first of three pairs of portable classrooms. Students sitting out at a set of bleachers over looking a large football field, that dipped down into a slightly smaller soccer field with a running rack around it were staring over curiously as Rossi and Reid emerged from the car. A few passing students scrutinized Reid as the walked. He felt his palms become more sweaty and his heart beat faster. "this is ridiculous," he thought to himself, "you're twenty-eight and they're kids. Calm down, you're smarter than that."

"You the FBI guys?" said the man in the Ottawa Police uniform standing beside the dumpsters. He had a gruff voice and sounded somewhat disgruntled. The man stood at about 5 feet 11 inches, both Reid and Rossi had to gaze downward to look him in the eye. Streaks of white intruded on his cropped blonde hair, he had round blues eyes, his uniform stretched across a fit muscular body gone slightly to seed. He seemed to be about forty-five years old.

"That's us," Rossi said extending a hand, "I'm Agent David Rossi, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

At hearing the title doctor the cop looked Reid up and down sceptically, "Doctor eh?"

"That's right." Reid said trying to keep the frustration from his voice as he shook the officer's hand. People's disbelief was no longer flattering or amusing to him.

"Alright then, I'm Staff Sergeant Grahame Hills. Now down to business," He grunted turning toward the nearest dumpster, "Miss Harris was found in that one."

You're the FBI?" there came a voice behind them. They all turned to see an eccentric looking woman standing just outside the yellow crime scene tape. She was of average height Reid would put her at about 5 feet 6 inches, slim, black hair with streaks of red and blue dyed into it fell around her shoulders and framed an almost ghostly pale face. Her green eyes flitted between Reid and Rossi with curiosity. She reminded Reid forcibly of Garcia. She was holding an X-Men lunch box.

"What are you doing here Kiara?" Hills said staring daggers at the woman.

"Allie forgot her lunch, and she doesn't have any money," She said without looking at Hills, her eyes had stopped on Reid and she was observing him with interest, "If I don't bring it to her she'll come back to the house after school complaining that she's hungry and eat me out of house at home."

"Well go find her then." Hills said his face going slightly red, his dislike of the woman was apparent.

This time she ignored him, "So you're profilers right?" She said still looking at Reid.

"Uh, yeah," Reid said nervously failing to hold her gaze. So Rossi stepped forward and held his hand out to her.

"Agent David Rossi, and my socially challenged colleague here is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor, really?" She said still gazing at Reid past Rossi's arm "That's pretty impressive, you look so young."

"Oh. Uh, thank you um… Reid said slightly taken aback by her lack of disbelief or scepticism. The sweat on his palms no longer had anything to do with high school.

"Oh, Kiara Morbins, but please call me Kia." She said smiling sweetly

" It's nice to meet you Kia" Rossi said, looking from her to Reid with amusement.

Kia suddenly seemed to register the red angry face of Sergeant Hills standing behind Reid. "well I should go find my sister, but if your not to busy at some point Doctor Reid, I'd like to talk to you, I'm studying Criminology and am interesting in profiling."

"Oh, uh, That'd be, uh…" He trailed off

"He'd love to," Rossi said with a smile, he reached over into Reid's breast pocket and pulled out one the cards with his phone number, "this is how you can reach him." he added handing Kia the card.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you agents, Have a nice day Grahame." at this she walked passed the tape and towards the school in search of her hungry sister.

After she'd walked out of sight behind what appeared to be a car garage for the auto-shop class Reid fixed his dark eyes upon Rossi in a glare. Rossi simply grinned at him and moved toward the dumpster.

"That girl's nothing but trouble," Hills mumbled darkly, still staring after Kia, "her and her sister."

"What makes you say that?" Rossi asked glancing over to make sure Kia was actually gone.

"Not what we're here to discuss is it Agent?"

"Alright, Reid check out the dumpster."

Reid stared at Rossi incredulously, "Why me?"

"You're younger and more able."

"I was shot in the leg." Reid said pointedly

"Almost a year ago, go on."

Reid rolled his eyes but argued no further, he hoisted himself up onto the side of the dumpster and leaned inside. "There's a lot of blood in here." He poked his head back out to look at Rossi,

Rossi pulled himself on to the side of the dumpster and looked inside curiously, "Well this either isn't just a dumpsite, or this Unsub's especially twisted."

"The guy's twisted," Hills snorted humourlessly, "well what amazing skills you profilers have, we now know he's twisted."

Reid bit back a flow of nasty comments, insulting the officer's intelligence would get the team no where. Rossi however jumped down off the dumpster and fixed Hills with a stare, "once we know more, we'll have more to tell you." he said simply, and without further comment walked toward the car to leave.


End file.
